I Just Love You
by ninja.space.m00se
Summary: The war has shattered many, but Harry knows more than anyone that it's time to move on and live life. DH spoilers. Rated T to be safe, for later chapters. HG, RHr.
1. Flowers

The sunrise was spectacular, the light streaming in soft ribbons through the breaks in the trees around the castle. Hundreds of people stood amongst the rubble that littered the grounds. Some were talking to others, consoling, remembering. Others stood alone and silent, lost in their own thoughts. Everyone was dressed in dark cloaks, mourning for the losses of the war. All accept one.

A girl with honey blonde hair, wearing a bright yellow dress, walked slowly through the damage that surrounded the tall, looming building. Silently, she used her wand to make flowers bloom up out of the steadily growing grass around the grounds. The flowers grew larger and larger as she walked on, opening up to the new sunlight and adding a colorful, blanketed ground covering. The girl stopped near the front doors of the castle and looked back, smiling at the sight that met her. People were now looking up, or more down at their feet, where the wildflowers now covered the whole ground around them. Smiles were beginning to flicker on the dark faces that looked up at the girl. She met all the smiles with her own, gladly, as people thanked her with nods and shakes and quiet words.

"Thank you Luna."

A soft voice said and the girl turned back towards the now open doors where Harry Potter stood, smiling. Luna nodded and glanced over her shoulder once more to look at her flowers before continuing on her way into the building, leaving Harry behind. Harry watched her leave silently before turning back to the many people standing in the field of flowers. Heads were now turning away from the ground and looking up at the raven haired boy standing in front of them. Whispers shook the crowd, weaving through the people like wildfire until there was no longer silence, but a soft hum of musings. Quietly though, applause started. Almost silent at first, then growing to a roar, accompanied by whistles and yells.

"Harry, there you are."

Someone said from behind him. He turned to the smiling faces of Ron and Hermione.

"Here I am."

He said, smiling back.

"We woke up and you were gone, but we heard the applause..."

Hermione trailed off as people began to swarm around them shaking hands and yelling praise. Harry took all the thanks modestly, telling everyone how he couldn't have done it without them.

Suddenly he felt a small, warm, invisible tug on his hand. Soft at first, the invisible force pulled him through the growing crowd, but grew more forceful as Harry was pulled in other directions by people he knew, and others he didn't. When there was a big enough space in the crowd, the force pulled him down. For a moment Harry was unsure as to where he was, but he turned a bit to his right and met the smiling face of Ginny Weasley, only inches from his. Realizing they were under the invisibility cloak, Harry grinned.

"Thought I'd save you."

She said softly, looking into his eyes with intensity.

"All that attention can't be good for your ego."

Harry smiled bigger and with a small nod of his head, directed her to walk away from the crowd. When they were far away from the craziness of the crowd, Ginny pulled off the cloak and threw herself into Harry's arms. Standing there holding her, Harry realized just how much he had missed her. Her hair still had the soft, flowery scent and the way she had to stand on her toes just slightly to reach her arms around his neck made his heart skip a beat. This was Ginny. This was it. It was time to tell her everything.

_To be continued…_

A/N: I know it's short but I'll have the next chapter up by tonight…or tomorrow afternoon. Most likely tonight. Review please!

Erin


	2. Supposed to Be

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM! AND IM FILTHY RICH! I EVEN HAVE A POOL FILLED WITH SODA...or…how…about…not….

A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short, but I should have more soon!

"Oh Harry."

Ginny breathed into his chest. Gently, Harry sat them down onto the blanket of flowers. Ginny held tight to Harry, a firm grip on his robes. For minutes they sat there silently, Harry rubbing her back softly as she just held him close, breathing in his scent. After a while she spoke again, very softly.

"I thought you were dead."

Harry pulled her in closer.

"When Hagrid came out I- I just- Oh Harry."

She said again and began to cry, silently, but Harry felt her body shaking. Realizing he had never seen her cry, he pulled her closer still.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I know. I didn't know if you were okay either. All this time, I've been dreaming about you, wishing you were there, praying that you were okay. It was everything I could do not to forget fighting and come back for you. To tell you-"

He broke off. Ginny, who had stopped crying, looked up at him, tear tracks staining her freckled cheeks.

"-to tell you everything."

He finished, looking down at her.

"I'm so sorry."

He said again. She nodded silently.

"No I'm sorry Harry. When I- when I kissed you on your birthday I jus- I just made it worse. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm so glad you're alive."

She ended, looking up at him with her soft brown eyes.

"No Gin, I'm glad you did it. You gave me something to fight for."

Ginny smiled slightly and rested her head back on his chest.

"I missed you so much."

She whispered quietly.

"I love you."

Harry answered without thinking. Realizing what he had said he blushed deeply, a sly smile gracing his lips.

"And I love you."

Ginny replied before pressing him back down into the flowers and touching her lips to his, softly at first until Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush on top of him and responded passionately. After what seemed like days, Harry could never tell, kissing Ginny, They broke apart.

"Everyone is going to be looking for you, Harry."

Ginny said, laying her head on his chest as he rested a hand in her long hair.

"Yeah."

He said quietly, not ready to leave her yet. She tilted her head up a bit again and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I wish I could stay all day here with you."

Harry said softly, smiling up into her eyes.

"Yeah."

She said, smiling back.

"Why not?"

And then she was up off him. He managed to grab the invisibility cloak before she pulled him up off the ground by his hands. Standing there in the sunlight, the couple smiled at each other, holding hands.

"You have flowers in you hair!"

Ginny laughed, freeing a hand to ruffle his hair and brush them out.

"So do you."

Harry said and leaned his head down to press a kiss to her lips.

"But I like them there."

Smiling, Ginny pulled him away from the crowd even farther.

Back amidst the crowd, Hermione squeezed Ron's hand she was holding and pointed towards the lake where Harry and Ginny were holding hands and running to the other said of the lake, laughing. Hermione smiled up at Ron and he smiled back.

"Everything's the way it's supposed to be."

He said quietly, only for her to hear."

"Not everything."

She whispered and pulled his head down with her free hand, making his lips meet hers. Unlike the one in the corridor, this kiss was soft and lingering, full of promise and hope for the future. Several shouts and wolf-whistles broke out from the crowd as Ron and Hermione broke apart, smiling at each other.

"Now everything is the way it's supposed to be."

She said, her eyes twinkling with delight, before yanking his arm and pulling him into another close embrace.

A/N: Another chapter! Yay! And it's Friday! I might even get another one posted tonight….so stay tuned!

Erin


	3. Forever

A/N: Here's more! I'd like to thank you MavFan and Deuler312 for your support. You convinced me to keep going! Thanks again! Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The cleanup seemed impossible. The castle was falling apart. Walls lay on the ground, statues had been blown to pieces, paintings were destroyed. As Ginny and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room Ginny let out a soft moan. Harry looked at her with curiosity, squeezing her hand a bit.

"Oh it's just so terrible. Look at this! Will they be able to open the school again?"

Harry shrugged.

"I hope. Maybe I could come back and finish my seventh year. With you."

Ginny smiled.

"Yeah."

The couple was silent through the rest of the broken hallways, trying not to step on anything that could be repaired. When they reached the portrait, the Fat Lady smiled at them.

"Are you two okay?"

She asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Harry relied politely.

"I'm afraid we don't know the passwo-"

"Oh you don't need it Harry Potter. Go ahead in."

She smiled at Ginny directly for a second.

"You keep him out of trouble now Miss."

Ginny smiled.

"I'll try."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Together, Harry and Ginny walked tentatively into the common room. Luckily, there wasnt anybody in sight and the two went to sit down on one of the fluffy couches. Harry lay down across it and pulled Ginny down against him. Ginny sighed contentedly. After blissful minutes of silence, Ginny spoke.

"So now what?"

She asked, her words dripping with unfelt emotions. Harry pulled her closer.

"I don't know. We rebuild, we move on. We-"

Suddenly he broke off, remembering Tonks, Lupin, Fred...

"Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry."

She sniffed a bit and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I am too."

She said quietly, her voice cracking a bit.

"Gods, Ginny, It's all my fault, If I hadn't-If I-Fred-"

"Don't you ever,"

Ginny interrupted him,

"Say it's your fault. You saved my life a thousand times over. You saved so many people. Never think that Fred-"

He voice broke off as she began shaking with silent tears. Harry ran his hands gently up and down her back, letting her cry, and stared up at the ceiling of the common room. Where their used to be huge granite arches, now were large gaping holes that let the sun shine through. It hit his face and Ginny's hair and bounced off perfectly. He was admiring how wonderful her red hair looked in the sunlight, when he heard the common room door open quietly. Ginny heard it too, because she sniffled and looked up, to see Ron and Herminoe step into the room, holding hands.

"We thought we might find you here."

Hermione said softly, obviously noticing Ginny's tears.

"They're starting the cleanup...on the grounds. We thought you might want to know. Did you see what Luna did? It's really quite beautiful."

Ginny looked up at Harry and he nodded, Slipping her gently off him, now looking at Ron warily. Ron smiled back.

"I know mate, its okay. Take good care of her."

Harry smiled and Ginny went to hug her brother tightly. Hermione smiled at Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows, indicating Ron. Hermione smiled bigger and nodded, casting an affectionate look at the older of the two redheads.

As the four walked out onto the grounds, hundreds of people were now walking around, helping each other haul away pieces of stone, pieces of wood, anything they could find. Still around their feet, the wildflowers bloomed, the color clashing perfectly with the dark gray of the castle. Ginny smiled down at her feet and Harry let go of her hand for a second, long enough to pick a light pink flower and tuck it behind her ear. She smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. This was the beginning. They had forever now. All around them, people began to hope.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Now I need your advice! I'm planning on skipping some time, maybe till Fred's funeral or Ron and Hermione's wedding…Tell me what you think! I love ideas! Thanks for reading and REVIEWING! 

-Erin


	4. Fall Leaves

A/N: Sorry about the skip in time, but by popular request, it was decided Fred's funeral was a good place to pick up. Now that I've started, I'm not entirely sure how or where or when to stop the story. So it continues to grow. Expect many more chapters!

The Burrow was silent. Sadness hung over the house like a dark cloud. Normally smiling faces looked dark and lifeless. The grass outside had begun to brown in the fall cold. The day of Fred's funeral had arrived. Harry passed Ginny in the hallway as they were getting ready, sweeping the back of his hand across her soft cheek. He murmured a few soft words to her and she smiled, briefly though, and it didn't reach her eyes. Guests began to arrive. Friends, relatives, and people no one knew who had come to pay their respects to another victim of the war. The sky was a pale, lifeless gray and the trees were dropping their leaves graciously over the crowd, carpeting the ground with brown. The ground crunched loudly as Harry and Ginny walked slowly towards the flowery casket that lay in the middle of the yard. Ginny was crying silently, clutching onto Harry's arm as they walked. Harry once again noticed how beautiful she looked with her hair up and curled just slightly, stray pieces falling in neat waves around her narrow shoulders. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't know how beautiful you look today, Ginny."

He whispered in her ear. The start of a smile twitched at the corners of her pink lips.

"No. I don't."

She said, looking forward as she walked.

Once they had taken their seats and the ceremony started, Ginny had stopped crying, but held Harry's hand with such force that he had to grit his teeth in pain. The service was short, and beautiful. People Harry had never seen before came up to speak about the bravery of all those that had lost their lives. Ginny ended up in tears again, as did Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When many of the guests had dispersed, it was fairly late in the afternoon. Harry was talking to a Weasley relative when he looked around a realized Ginny was missing. He excuse3d himself politely and headed into the house to find her. Knocking softly on her door and hearing no response he opened it. Ginny was lying on her bed, still in her dress and her heels, seeming asleep. Fresh tear tracks traced her cheeks. When Harry walked up to her she sighed in her sleep and rolled over. Only then did Harry notice the bit of parchment in her hand. Careful not to wake her, Harry slipped the paper out of Ginny's hand.

Ginny,

We know you're only 5, but George and I feel it's never too soon to dive headfirst into the exciting world of pranking. We present you now with your very first prank kit. Use it well Sis. We love you.

Fred

Harry smiled at the parchment and placed it back by Ginny's hand. Carefully, he pulled her high heels off and set them by her bed, then shifted her feet so that they were on the bed, instead of hanging off. Stopping for a moment to tuck a piece of her fiery hair behind her ear, Harry left the room, closing the door behind him softly.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm writing the next chapter as we speak! Stay tuned! Review please!

Erin


	5. Dream

A/N: Lots of fluff in this chapter! Ah, fluff.

_Harry didn't know where he was. It was dark all around. The only light he could see was far away. Slowly, he began to move towards it, his shoes making soft, almost wet noises on the floor. As he grew closer he realized that the light was a lantern being held by someone. Someone with fiery red hair. _

_"Ginny?"_

_Harry asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl shot around and stared at Harry with a look of horror._

_"What are you-?"_

_Harry started but Ginny cut him off. Her face was lifeless as was her voice._

_"Go away."_

_"Wha-"_

_Harry stuttered._

_"I said GO AWAY! You killed him! Go away Harry Potter, and never come back!"_

_Ginny shrieked. Harry stared at her with disbelief. Gently, he reached out a hand towards her. Ginny shrieked again and fell to the floor, writhing in pain._

"GINNY!"

Harry woke up suddenly, his hand shooting to his scar instinctively, but it wasn't hurting like he had expected it to. Voldemort was gone. It was only a dream. Still Harry couldn't help but get out and tiptoe downstairs to Ginny's room. Opening the door quietly, he stepped in. Ginny was lying on her bed, seemingly asleep. Deciding that she was fine, Harry made to leave the room but a small voice spoke out.

"Where are you going?"

Ginny asked, sitting up her bed. She looked tired, and sad, but unhurt.

"I was just-"

Harry started but Ginny patted a spot on her bed next to her, motioning for him to sit down. He obeyed and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I had a bad dream."

He said quietly, watching her face to judge her reaction.

"Oh."

She said quietly.

"About Voldemort?"

"No,"

Harry answered, brushing a bit of her hair away from her face.

"About you."

Ginny stiffened a bit but soon relaxed again and snuggled into Harry. They sat there silently for a few minutes before Ginny broke free of his grasp and situated herself so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of him. For the first time Harry realized what she was wearing, sweatpants and a very small tank top. His stomach fluttered.

"But it was just a dream right?"

She finally asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Of course."

He said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry. He's gone Harry. He can't hurt us now."

"I know."

Harry whispered and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. She intensified it, pressing him back onto the bed and straddling him. They kissed for what seemed like days. Finally Ginny pulled away and smiled down at Harry.

"I love you. Did you know that?"

She said a twinkle in her eyes.

"I did. And I love you too."

Harry said back, pulling her head back down to place a kiss on her lips. As it intensified, Harry felt her slip a warm hand under his t-shirt, attempting to slide it off. He stopped her gently.

"Ginny."

She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"We cant- You're only sixteen."

She snickered.

"Right. And who just defeated a dark lord? At what age?"

Harry didn't smile.

"That's different."

"Exactly. Much worse."

She said and continued to pull his shirt up and off. Harry looked up at her intently.

"Gin."

"What!?"

She asked, her hands resting on his bare chest.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too Harry."

She said and reached down to slip her own shirt off.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well there it is! FLUFF! So now what?


	6. Swim

A/N: Yeah I know, another short chapter, a bit more fluff. I'll try to get another chapter up today but I have a party to go to so I might not get a chance…ENJOY!

Erin

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry had never felt so warm. The bed felt cozy underneath him and Ginny's hair tickled his face softly. The sunlight was streaming into the room through the big window. _Wait._ Thought Harry suddenly. _Ron's room doesn't have a big window. _Sitting up suddenly, the night before came flooding back into his head. He'd had a dream, and come to Ginny to make sure she was okay. They- Harry closed his eyes and groaned. Ginny stirred next to him in bed, tightening her grip on his arm. She had her whole body pressed against him. Her whole naked body. Harry groaned again. What would she think? What would Ron do to him? Before he could think anymore, Ginny stirred again next to him, and her soft eyes fluttered open. Meeting her gaze he saw her mouth tug into a grin.

"Hey."

Harry said, nervously.

"Hey."

She said back, her smiled fading a bit as she scrutinized his face. They sat there for long moments until Harry spoke finally.

"Ginny...we shouldn't have-"

"Harry!"

Ginny groaned, closing her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me that last night was a mistake! Please."

She said and looked at him intensely, reaching up and brushing his cheek lightly.

"It wasn't for me."

Harry smiled.

"I love you."

"Yeah."

Ginny replied and closed her eyes again, settling into him. She yawned loudly and smiled.

"I'm gonna sleep."

She said quietly.

"Okay."

Harry said, kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled wider and snuggled closer to him before falling asleep again. Harry smiled down at the beautiful girl in his arms. Slowly, even the thought of Ron's horrified face drifted away, replaced by memories of the night before.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry and Ginny stepped down the stairs cautiously, peeking around the corner of the room carefully. When they could see no one, they both made a run for the door. Safely outdoors, the two shared a quick kiss.

"So where to today?"

Ginny asked, smiling. Harry grinned back.

"Want to just walk? Everyone's out today so we can just relax..."

"I'd like that."

Ginny said, a bit of a blush coloring her cheeks. They stood there for several minutes, just smiling at each other, before Harry jerked his head towards the small lake by the Burrow and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her along towards it.

When they reached the lake, Harry dropped to the ground near the edge and patted the ground next to him for Ginny. She sat down lightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So now what?"

She asked quietly. Harry knew what she was really asking, but he decided to answer the way he knew she wanted.

"We swim."

Ginny smiled up at him for a brief second, then jumped up. Removing her tank top, leaving her in her black bikini top and shorts she ran for the edge of the lake and jumped in. Harry followed suit, pulling off his t-shirt and plunging after her into the water. They came up together, laughing and holding hands. The surface of the water sparkled in the afternoon sun as the two swam for hours, finally getting out and falling asleep together on the grass the sunset casting a warm pink glow over the countryside.

_To be continued…_

A/N: More fluff! I need some ideas for continuing. So feel free to help me out a bit. I'm gonna try and get another chapter up today as I said before, but if I don't, please don't give up on me! Review!

Erin


	7. Mrs Weasley

A/N: IM SOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! High school kills you know. So, this one's a bit longer than usual. I'm already working on the next so stay tuned! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

A knock sounded lightly on Harry's door as he slept soundly in Ron's bed. Ginny had snuck out at least an hour ago, thinking that, however much her family liked Harry, they wouldn't want to find him in bed with her. The light knock woke Harry up, and he crossed the room sleepily to open the door. Mrs. Weasley stood outside, looking a bit suspicious, and she didn't meet Harry's eyes at first, but looked past him and into the room, as if expecting to find someone else there. When it seemed she didn't see what she was looking for, she pulled Harry into a tight hug, unexpectedly. Harry, shocked, reached up to hug her back. They stood there for awhile until Mrs. Weasley pulled away and motioned inside the room. When inside Harry sat on the bed, expectantly, wondering why she was requesting this private conversation. Mrs. Weasley stood, still and looked at Harry with an admiring smile on her face. Harry once again noticed how much her eyes reminded him of Ginny's.

"Harry dear,"

She began, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"You know I want nothing more than to see you and my daughter together..."

She said and Harry gulped, afraid of what was coming.

"Charlie is visiting next week."

She continued and Harry looked at her, curious now.

"And as much the rest of us Weasley's are so happy to see Ginny and You together, Charlie has always been...protective...of Ginny."

Harry nodded. Now he understood. He smiled sheepishly.

"What do you think He'll do to me?"

He asked and Mrs. Weasley's smile grew.

"Nothing bad, I hope."

She laughed.

"I just want you to...be careful, of how much you and Ginny...act together...around him. You know."

Harry nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks for the warning."

"Oh Harry."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and pulled him into another hug, but this one was softer.

"You know I love you like a son. Me and Arthur are so happy that the two of you are together."

Harry felt his eyes tear a bit as he hugged her back. This was what a mother felt like. He smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh Harry."

She said again and got up, patting his hand as she walked towards the door.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

Harry called out as she opened the door.

"Yes, dear?"

"Umm...I kind of wanted to...show you something..."

"Yes?"

She said, turning around again. Rummaging in his pocket, Harry retrieved a small black box and held it out in his hand. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Is-is that-?"

Harry nodded, his smile growing again.

"Oh!"

She cried and launched herself at him again.

"My babies..."

She cried into his shoulder. Harry patted her back, softly until she composed herself and pulled back.

"May I see it?"

She asked, smiling hugely through her tears. Harry nodded and opened the box to reveal the ring. Harry admitted it was beautiful. It was a band, shiny and silver, with three stones placed in it. The two side ones were small diamonds. The middle was an emerald.

"Oh, HARRY!"

Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"It must have cost a fortune!"

"It was my mother's."

Harry said silently.

"It's spectacular."

She said, smiling.

"When are you going to-?"

"I don't know."

Harry answered. There were so many places he could. The lake where they had swam just last week seemed good, but the most perfect place, he thought, was the Gryffindor common room. Where they had first kissed. It was almost September, and Hogwarts was reopening this year, after a year of reconstruction. Harry had planned to return to complete his 7th year, when he received a call from the ministry, needing an Auror, and hoping he could be of assistance. Ginny still planned on returning, due to her parent's dislike of the idea of her skipping a year of school. Now all Harry needed was a good day to do it on. Arousing himself from his thoughts, he spoke his ideas out loud.

"Well, I wanted to do it in the common room, where- well where it all started. It seemed fitting."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, gesturing for him to keep talking.

"Well, I guess now that I'm not going back to school, I'll have to plan a day."

Mrs. Weasley nodded again.

They sat in silence for a moment, both pondering, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Harry?"

Ginny's voice rang out from the hallway. Surprised, Harry shoved the ring box back in his hding place in his drawer as Mrs. Weasley got up, brushing off her skirt.

"Thanks."

He whispered again as she opened the door to her daughter. Ginny looked surprised for a second then smiled from her mom, to Harry.

"Am I interrupting?"

She smiled, looking at them both closely.

"No."

Said, Mrs. Weasley.

"I was just going."

"Okay."

Ginny said and stepped into the room, her mom casting a quick glance at Harry before closing the door behind her.

"Hey."

Ginny said, walking over and sitting down on the bed next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What was that for?"

"She was giving me tips on how to deal with your murderous older brothers."

He said seriously. Ginny laughed; the soft sound music in the room.

"I'll bet."

She said, grinning broadly. Harry leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you."

He said, twirling a piece of her hair.

"And I love you."

She said, smiling and pulling him in for a longer kiss.

A/N: Yes! More! I feel accomplished…for now. Review please. I need inspiration! I love you all, thanks for reading!

Erin


	8. Arrival

A/N: It's absolutely terrible how short this chapter is, and I'm admitting it, so if you review saying, "THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!" I'll send a pack of rabid baboons to eat you. So please don't. I know I'm updating slower recently but I just have high school and just went through a messy breakup so I'm swamped. I'll try and get more by tomorrow! Thank you faithful readers!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I've decided."

Ginny said the next morning as she and Harry lay on the grass outside the burrow together.

"You've decided..."

Harry said, looking at her curiously and propping himself up his elbow to get a better look at her.

"That I don't care what Charlie thinks."

She smiled at Harry, showing teeth. He laughed.

"Daring are we?"

"Yes."

She replied, reaching over and brushing her hand across his cheek lovingly.

"I say that when he gets here we just...oh I don't know, walk down stairs holding hands."

Harry looked at her seriously. She laughed.

"Don't worry, I wont let him kill you. Besides, all the other Weasley brothers are cheering for you. Ron's already taller than Charlie. Not sure about strength though...but we've got numbers-"

Harry cut her off, pressing a kiss to her lips lightly. She responded enthusiastically and they kissed for several minutes more before Harry pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave for school."

He whispered, looking into her eyes. She smiled.

"Yeah."

"I'll miss everything."

He said and smiled back at her.

"I'll miss this."

He said and placed a kiss on her nose.

"And this."

He placed another on her collarbone.

"And this."

Another went to her closed eyelids.

"And this."

He showered her red hair with kisses.

"But mostly..."

He whispered huskily.

"I'll miss this."

And he pushed her back on the grass, pressing his lips to hers roughly. Ginny kissed him back with, if possible, even more passion. The two lay on the grass, hands moving gently on each others faces for long minutes, just enjoying the feeling of the kiss. Suddenly a low voice clouded their thoughts.

"Ginny!?"

The couple broke apart quickly, looking up, embarrassed, for the source of the voice. When Harry finally saw better the figure that was approaching on the lawn, he wished he hadn't. His stomach dropped uncomfortably. Walking towards them, baggage in hand and a look of anger on his face, was Charlie Weasley.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

HA HA! Cliffie! Sorry, but I had to do it. My story is basically fluff and seriously needed some suspense. I love you all and thank you MavFan for your help. I might use an idea of yours or two! Keep reading and reviewing!

Erin


	9. Charlie

A/N: This chapter is longer! YAY! Oh, and PLEASE don't tell me again that JK Rowling said Harry went back to school! I know! I'm sorry if my mistake bothers any of you, but there isn't much I can do about it. I just thought it fit better. Enjoy!

"GINNY!?"

Charlie yelled again, his face flushed as he stormed towards the couple.

"Who the-?"

He was close enough now to see the two more properly and his eyes grew wide when he caught sight of who was with his sister.

"H-HARRY!?"

Harry backed away a little bit, Ginny, who was right beside him, grabbed his hand suddenly and held on tight.

"What the-"

Charlie sputtered, obviously at a loss for words.

"Charlie."

Ginny said in a voice that was trying for calm but cracked a bit with fear,

"Don't do anything stupid. Let me explain first."

Charlie dropped the bags he was carrying and stared at the two blankly, some of his original anger gone.

"You two are-"

Both Harry and Ginny nodded. Charlie fixed his gaze soley on Harry. Ginny continued speaking.

"We are. And before you do anything, please just let me tell you that everyone knows. This is what I want. We love each other. Harry would never-"

Charlie cut her off suddenly.

"If you ever hurt her."

He said to Harry, grabbing the front of the boy's shirt and pulling him closer to him.

"I will do things so painful, so unimaginable-"

Charlie was cut off suddenly by a cry heard from the house, and all of the sudden, every other Weasley bother was standing around them, pointing their wands at Charlie. George spoke first.

"Let him go. This is what we wanted. This is what Fred would have wanted."

Charlie's eyes burned as he looked at his younger brother.

"He said, LET HIM GO!"

Mr. Weasley's outburst shocked everyone, as he had always been the one most apprehensive of his daughter's new boyfriend. Charlie looked at his dad and let Harry go. Ginny rushed up to him and grabbed his hand again. Harry just stared at Charlie, worried he would strike again. Mr. Weasley continued slowly.

"Charlie, please try to be sensible. We all know Harry is a wonderful man. He's saved us all more times than we can count. He loves Ginny with all his heart. If there is anyone in the world I want to give my daughter to, it is him."

The whole family stared at Mr. Weasley and Charlie backed away slightly from Harry and Ginny.

"He's right Harry."

Charlie said, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I just, never thought my sister would grow up this much it's just-"

"I know."

Harry said, looking not at Charlie, but at Ginny with a smile on his face.

"She has grown up."

Ginny smiled faintly. Ron broke the silence that had fallen upon the family.

"Erm-maybe we should let these two be alone. Now that were sure Charlie won't kill either of them."

Charlie shot a look at Ron and he smiled sheepishly. The Weasley family dispersed slowly, leaving Harry and Ginny behind. Ginny smiled at Harry slyly.

"I really will miss you. I'm leaving in three days. That's way too soon."

She said lightly, still smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Yeah. Me too. God, Ginny. I'm not sure how I'll survive without you."

She smiled wider, but her face fell a bit when she spoke.

"You've done it before."

She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Harry's eyes dropped.

"I'll never forgive myself for that."

He said quietly, not meeting Ginny's insistent stare. She reached over and tipped his chin up with her hand, forcing eye contact.

"Hey. It's alright. The important thing is we're together now. Just forget the past Harry. It weighs you down too much. You'll never be able to move on if you keep thinking these things."

Her gaze was loving, sincere, and Harry couldn't help but pull her into a soft kiss.

"I love you."

He said simply when they had broken apart.

"And I love you."

"I'll come visit you."

"You will."

"As much as I can."

"I know."

The two smiled at each other goofily for a few seconds. They both laughed at the same time, meeting each other and soft hug. Ginny pressed her face against Harry's chest. He smiled as her eyelashes brushed lightly across his shirt as she closed her eyes. She breathed deeply, trying to remember his scent. Harry kissed her lightly on the head.

"Hey. Don't be sad."

He said softly and pulled her closer. She nodded.

"Well see each other. I won't forget you, Gin. I love you."

She nodded again.

"Okay."

She said softly. They stood there for minutes longer, just holding on to each other, until Ron's voice rang from the house, calling them back for dinner. Ginny pulled away from Harry but grasped his hand firmly, and the two walked back towards the house together.

A/N: Ahhhh. Another chapter done! I'm working on the next. Expect it today or tomorrow. And I didn't make Charlie kill Harry. That would have been an interesting twist though…


	10. Planning

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. My computer broke down and I finally got it fixed:) I just realized I've had this chapter written for weeks. So here it is. I REALLY hope I will be able to get the next one written soon.

Erin

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry pushed Ron's door open slowly, only to be greeted with the sight of his two best friends locked in a heated kiss. Instead of leaving the room though, he cleared his throat loudly, figuring that what he had to say was more important than their kissing. The two shot apart, blushing as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Am I interrupting something...?"

He said with a smirk. Looking from Ron to Hermione, he suddenly noticed the ring on Hermione's finger. He gasped.

"Are you-?"

Hermione grinned wildly, looking over at Ron, who was still blushing bright red.

"Yeah."

Harry smiled and let out a whoop.

"Gods, I've been waiting for this moment since...well since _forever_!"

Ron smiled and pulled Hermione in for another kiss. Harry coughed again. The couple broke apart again and looked at him angrily.

"WHAT!?"

Hermione yelled, surprising both boys. Harry laughed before speaking.

"Well I kind of had something to tell you...I mean I need...help...planning...what I mean is...God this is hard with Ron in the room..."

Ron looked at him, with his eyes wide.

"Bloody Hell. What did you do to my sister?"

"Well, it isn't quite 'did'...as much as PLAN...on doing..."

Ron's eyes grew wider as Harry realized what he'd said. Ron got up and made his way over to Harry, his fist raised.

"WAIT! Ron, oh God I didn't mean it to sound like that! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

Ron relaxed and dropped his hand.

"Then what do you mean?"

Asked Hermione who was still sitting on the bed, fingering her ring lightly.

"Well you know how Ginny's going to Hogwarts soon. I need a day to..."

HE trailed off, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and holding it out. Ron and HErmione gasped in unison.

"Oh _HARRY_!"

Hermione yelled and was across the room in an instant, hugging him even tighter than Mrs. Weasley had. But, buried in the mass of bushy hair, Harry was still more worried about what Ron would say. Once he had managed to rid himself of Hermione, he looked sheepishly at Ron, who was looking slightly dazed, and a little bit sick.

"Ronald. Say something."

Hermione said, still smiling widely.

"I-"

He choked out.

"Oh."

He finished. Harry looked at him apprehensively.

"Congrats mate!"

He said and pulled Harry into a quick hug. Harry smiled at his two best friends.

"Well."

Ron said, beaming at Harry and then Hermione.

"My sister. Wow. She's so grown up. Just never thought this would happen."

"Me neither."

Harry said lightly, smiling happily that he had Ron's approval.

"Just glad it's you."

Ron said, his eyes joking.

"Not Dean or Michael..."

Harry shot him a look, as did Hermione.

"She never loved them."

Hermione said quickly, bringing the smile back to Harry's face.

"So. I need a day..."

Harry said, trying to get to the planning.

"...in the common room?"

Hermione asked, remembering their first kiss.

"Yeah. That was my idea."

"Wait."

Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Who else knows?"

"Everybody but Ginny."

Harry said smiling. The three thought for a moment before George burst into the room, a smile on his face.

"You want the perfect proposal Harry?"

He asked, eyes really twinkling for the first time since Fred's funeral.

"Here's the plan..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cliffie! Ha ha. Well, if anyone has any brilliant ideas as to what this "plan" might be….feel free to tell me! The more ideas I get the sooner my next chapter will be up! Peace Out. Bear with me if it takes awhile. School is killer.

Erin


End file.
